Luna's Digital Adventure
by Totally Kowalski
Summary: A world of wonder exists in the world of magic she's always known. She doesn't know them, but they're vaguely familiar...or is it all a dream? She's always thought like a dreamer. She loves exploring, she loves meeting new people and new...creatures? CROSSOVER
1. Digi-intro

They told her she dreamed too much. They said she was always off in a fantasy world, nobody believed the strange things coming out of her mouth. For she spoke of creatures that were strange such as Nargles and Blibbering Humdingers. But they didn't know she was basing them off of the past. Seeing was believing…and she saw many wonderful things. She wasn't famous in her world, but- hold on; I'm going a bit fast.

Let's start here. Try to keep up with both worlds…three if you count the Muggle world.

**Highton View Terrace, Japan (1988)**

Selene Lovegood stroked her seven year old daughter's hair. The child looked almost exactly like her; both had the same straggly dirty-blonde hair and misty grey-blue eyes. Both were currently in a taxi, headed to the home of Selene's friend.

"We will be arriving soon." The driver announced.

"Luna. Luna darling, wake up." Selene said.

"Mmm…Idunwannawakeup…" Luna mumbled, burrowing her face into her mother's shirt. She had been asleep on and off since they flew out of Britain and woke up only to walk from the plane to a taxi.

"But darling, you'll miss all the wonderful sights. Don't you want to see my friend, she's very nice."

Luna sat up and yawned. "Okay Mummy, but I don't want the Nargles to get me."

Selene smiled. "Well, they won't if you wear your necklace."

Luna grinned, showing a missing tooth, and rummaged in a yellow bag. She soon pulled out a Butterbeer cork necklace and put it on.

"Now they won't get me." She said as if it was plain as day.

"Here we are." The driver said. He hadn't heard a word of the conversation behind him.

Selene hadn't wanted to Apparate with Luna quite yet for the child often wandered or moved at the last minute. She didn't want to risk her daughter getting splinched. The Floo Network was too busy at the moment so they had gone by plane instead. Selene already planned a date and time to return, which was in two days.

They were to spend all day with her friend and the next evening, they would Floo back.

Luna practically tumbled out of the car in excitement. She jumped up and ran to the neat looking house. Her mother grabbed the bags and followed.

Luna knocked on the door.

"Hi Sandra!" The girl said once the door had opened.

"Oh, hello Luna." The woman said. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She spotted Luna's mother. "Selene darling, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, how are you?"

"Great, come on in!" Sandra invited, even though Luna had already zipped in and started talking about all the muggle kitchen appliances.

It took a while for Luna to calm down and fall asleep again.

"Poor girl, she had a tough time sleeping on the plane." Selene said. "I wish I was able to come sooner."

"That's quite alright, I love seeing her even if we only have one day. My, she's grown. I don't think I've seen her since she was born and that was a long time ago. I've lost touch with wizards over there, but I heard- and I can't believe it- that the Potters were attacked. I mean them of all people! I knew Lily back at Hogwarts, not personally though, I was in Hufflepuff. I know they had a baby…whatever became of them?"

Selene drew a deep breath. "I'm sorry to say that the Potters are a broken family. Lily and James were murdered, and little Harry is an orphan. Personally, I would love to have taken the boy in and raised him with Luna…the odd thing is, the killing curse was performed on the child."

"You don't mean-? He couldn't have, he wasn't even out of diapers! Are you telling me that a small defenseless baby had avoided death?"

"He escapes with a scar while You-Know-Who was essentially destroyed."

Sandra gaped at her friend.

The two witches spoke more about Harry Potter before turning in for the night.

The next day, Luna was taken around the town and they did some shopping. Luna admired a tiara that was perched on a doll. She reached up and pulled it down, accidentally bringing another doll down.

"Ahh!" A small blond boy yelled, narrowly avoiding the object.

"Sorry, it looked like something my daddy made- what's wrong?" she saw his face was stained with tears.

"I can't find my bwother." He said.

"Okay, let's go find him."

She looked down the aisles while the younger boy followed her.

"I sees him!" The boy said, pointing to another blond boy who looked around Luna's age.

"T.K, there you are!" The older boy said. "What did I say about running around?"

"I'm sorry." The younger one mumbled.

"Luna." Selene called.

"Sorry, I have to go." Luna said. "Bye T.K, bye brother!"

"Bye Luna!" T.K said.

"My name's Matt." The older boy called, but Luna didn't hear him.

Later that night, Luna and her mother were making a puzzle together to get Luna relaxed.

Sometime later, Luna had woken up thirsty. She wandered to the kitchen when something caught her eye. She gasped; it looked like a huge green bird was fighting with a bright orange dinosaur. She opened the door and ran to the front gate to get a better look. The dinosaur looked like it had fallen; lights flickered around her, the ground rumbled and she heard a deep voice.

"NOVA FLAME!" The dinosaur had spit fire at the bird. Apparently, the dinosaur had grown bigger and was slightly darker orange with blue stripes.

"STATIC DESTROYER!" Beams of static electricity erupted around the bird.

Luna thought she saw two small figures on the ground, but the dinosaur was more distracting. She saw the two continue until the dinosaur fell. The figures appeared to be moving.

"Get up." Luna squeaked.

Then a loud and long whistle sounded.

Finally, the dinosaur jumped back up with a roar and another fire blast from its mouth.

The resulting flash of light was so bright; Luna had to shield her face. Once it was dark again, she opened them to see a devastated looking street and the animals were gone. She thought she heard an echoed child's voice. She noticed the sun starting to rise and ran back in the house and collapsed on the couch.

No matter how much she tried to explain when her mom woke up, Luna was encouraged for having a great imagination.

They left a few hours later with Luna still talking about the bird and giant dinosaur.

She soon learned to keep her mouth shut about this and never brought it up again. Her drawings she had made of what she saw were very vague and she put them away. Soon her dreams and memories of that night faded as she learned more about the wizard world and the amazing things to do with it.

Unfortunately, Selene Lovegood died about two years later. She'd been trying out different spells until it backfired on her. Luna was in the room when it happened, she'd looked away for a second and then snapped back when she heard her mother's petrified scream. Selene looked awful. Her husband came rushing from inside when Luna screamed, but he was too late to save her…she had gone, left Luna, forever.

Luna was depressed in the months following, but then she remembered all the positive things her mother told her about life. She promised she'd try to remain optimistic, a philosophy she'd hope to carry out in later life.

Her father became a bit more protective of Luna, but cherished her all the same. He encouraged her 'stay positive' mindset and showed his support by trying to keep everything light and happy.

Four years after Luna had visited Japan, she received her Hogwarts letter. Her father was so proud; they bought all of Luna's things at Diagon Alley and met Ginny Weasley there as well. Luna knew Ginny's family lived nearby and promised to visit.

**August 1****st****, 1992- somewhere near Ottery St. Catchpole, Britain:**

"Daddy, can I go visit Ginny?" Luna asked.

"In a moment darling, I'm a tad busy right now." Xenophilius Lovegood responded.

"I'm going by the stream." She called.

"Okay, remember not to get too close!"

"I know, see you soon!"

She skipped to the stream, noticing an odd light on the ground.

"Oh, what are you now?" She asked it.

As if responding, it flew into her hand with a pale yellow glow.

"Wow, strange thing." She examined it, not noticing the ribbon of water surrounding her.

Once it had surrounded her, she looked up to see a flash of rainbow-like light; the next thing she knew, she was falling down with the device clutched firmly in her hand.

"DADDY!" She yelled.

Suddenly, everything went dark.

**A/N: I hope that was a good start to the story, I had this in mind for a while. I think the original Adventure series began in 1999 so I pushed it back seven years. I'm going to say Izzy has a laptop, they might not have been invented yet so let's say he has a really rare one of a kind prototype for geniuses.**

**I'll try to keep the timeline for both Harry Potter and Digimon, though events will have to be altered later.**

**The year is 1992**

**Joe Kido is 12**

**Matt Ishida, Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, and Luna are 11**

**Izzy Izumi and Mimi Tachikawa are 10**

**T.K. Takaishi and Kari Kamiya are 8**

_Later I'll include the Adventure 02 Digidestined._

_Right now, their ages are: Yolei Inoue-9, Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji- 8, and Cody Hida is 6._

_I'm calling them by the American version of their names so sorry for any confusion._

**But for now, you don't have to worry about them.**

**Please read and review!**

**ALSO, should I change the name of my story?**

**Tell me your opinions or I shall set Omnimon on you and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode…PLEASE.**


	2. Welcome to Digiworld

**After much thought, I have decided to pick digimon from a list to be Luna's. Originally, I was going to invent two, but they didn't make sense as I thought about it.**

**I'll try to keep everyone in character and again, their names are in English. I might say Taichi or Takeru sometimes, but mostly Tai and T.K. Sorry if this causes any confusion.**

**Also, I realize that there is a language barrier. Let's say that Luna was so interested in the Japanese writing style that she decided to learn how to write and speak Japanese since the age of five and that's how she understood the kids in Japan. And all the characters have taken a spoken English class. I hope I haven't offended anyone and that this actually makes sense. **

**Also, in case you haven't been to my profile before, I have put up a universal disclaimer so I don't have to keep saying 'I don't own' every chapter. **

**What I do own is****: The idea for this story, Luna's crest, the two digimon's personalities (I don't even own them or their digivolutions as I researched them.), Luna's crest, and her mother's first name.**

**Thank you for your time, now on with the story! **

"Is she dead?"

"Don't poke her!"

"I just wanted to check…oh no, she's not moving."

"Yes she's breath-"

"Ohmigosh, we killed her!"

"No we didn't!"

"Is she breathing?"

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, dear sibling, she is breathing."

"Oh good…hey, she's moving!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Not you!"

"Oh."

"Ungh…" Luna groaned, she slowly opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times before realizing she was in a forest.

"Hi, nice to see you awake!"

Luna looked around but all she could see were trees, plants and…two strange objects. There was a red sun shaped thing with a flame on top; and the other was a green ball with pink spikes and a leaf. They both appeared to have eyes and mouths.

"Maybe she can't talk." The red sun said.

Luna gasped, "D-did you just talk?" she asked.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Er, yes?" Luna said confusedly. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Sunmon and-"

"I'm Budmon, want to be BEST FRIENDS?" The spiky ball said.

"Thanks for waiting." Sunmon scowled.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand?" Luna said.

"Best friends means when someone is your friend and they're very nice by the way we've been waiting for you but Sunmon said you wouldn't come but he was wrong and-"

"BUDMON!" Sunmon yelled, stopping Budmon's ramble. "You could at least pause while you talk." He turned to Luna. "What don't you understand? We can tell you almost anything you ask…uh…what's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood…What is this place?" She looked around, taking in the beautiful scenery. "I heard there was a forest around Hogwarts, but this one looks inviting instead of forbidden."

"This place is forbidden?" Budmon asked.

Sunmon ignored him, "Well Miss Luna, you're in the Digital World. We're Digimon, Digital monsters."

"You don't look like monsters to me." Luna said with a smile.

"What's Hogwarts?" Budmon said.

"It's a generic name." Sunmon told Luna, ignoring Budmon again.

"Sunmon…"

"Some Digimon are actually monsters, and others are as cute and cuddly as we are."

"Sunmon."

"We're here to protect you, I don't know why you have two, but we're pretty cool!"

"Sunmon!"

"So Luna, do you have any quest-"

"SUNMON!" Budmon yelled.

"What?" Sunmon snapped.

"I had questions and you wouldn't let me answer. We've been waiting for her for a long time." Budmon answered.

"Why have you been waiting for me?" Luna asked.

"I don't know why, but the others were waiting for humans too." Sunmon said.

"What others?" Luna inquired.

"Seven others, they arrived a little while ago and we got worried." Sunmon said. "We thought you couldn't make it, but you did!"

"Is there any way back to my home?" Luna asked, wondering if her dad was worried about her yet.

"I'm not sure, do you have to go?"

"Well, I was supposed to go over the hill to visit Ginny. Oh well, but I have to make it back home so I can take the train to school on September first."

"What's Hogwarts? Why does it have a forbidden forest?" Budmon asked.

"That's the name of my school and I don't know why the forest is forbidden."

"Strange name for a school." Sunmon said.

"Well it is a school for magic." She clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh no!"

"What happened?" Budmon asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell about magic to muggles, it's a really important rule."

"What's a muggle?"

"A person with no magic powers."

"You didn't break the rule." Sunmon said. "For one thing, we're digital monsters, not humans. And another, we've got powers too."

"Really?" Luna asked with a grin.

"Yup, watch." Budmon looked at a tree.

The spiky Digimon puffed and said "Poison thorns!" in an echoed voice.

Budmon's spikes grew and turned darker before spinning out to the tree. Suprisingly, Budmon still had spikes.

"Starlight!"

A beam of light in the shape of a star came from Sunmon's flame. The light hit a thorn and exploded. There was a burn mark left on the tree.

"Wow, that's amazing! I left my wand at home; otherwise I'd show you the spell I've been practicing since I got my things a week ago."

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek in the distance. Luna saw a tiny flying dot diving downwards.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Kuwagamon." Sunmon scowled.

"He's a nasty Digimon." Budmon added.

"But what's he after?" Luna wondered.

"Let's find out!" Budmon said, taking off in the direction of the dot.

Luna absentmindedly followed while Sunmon and his protests trailed behind.

She heard the yells of a bunch of people and then there was a burst of light.

"Digivolving?" Budmon wondered.

Luna didn't take in those words; she was busy looking at the tiny beam of blue light that shot up. They were getting closer when Kuwagamon crashed down near them. Luna hid behind a tree. Kuwagamon got up and attacked his target again.

This time there was an ominous cracking noise and everyone yelled again. Luna ran to see Kuwagamon falling into the water.

She thought she heard someone shout something about fish when she approached the broken cliff.

Further ahead she saw what looked like a colorful blanket and some kids were on it along with a few different creatures. They were pushed ahead by waves.

"Hey! We're over here!" Budmon said. "Wait for us!"

Luna thought she saw one of the kids look right at her, but they were too far to tell for sure.

"Aww, darn. And I think Tanemon digivolved…I am so jealous." Budmon said.

"You're jealous? I made a bet with Koromon, Tsunomon, and Bukamon on who would digivolve first." Sunmon pouted. "I guess they all win."

"Excuse me," Luna said politely, "may I ask what digivolve means?"

"It's going to the next level." Sunmon explained. "We change in appearance and grow stronger."

"Oh. And who are Koromon, Tsunomon, Tanemon, and Bukamon?"

"They're our friends; we were waiting with them too."

"How many Digimon were waiting?"

"Seven others that I know of and you were the last one, I think."

"Who are the other three Digimon?"

"Yokomon, Motimon, and Tokomon. But they all would have digivolved and now they have different names and appearances."

"Oh…um, may I ask if you are a boy?"

"I am." Sunmon said. "And Budmon here is my sister."

"We're twinnies!" Budmon exclaimed.

"So not a word. Anyway Luna, were you surprised?" Sunmon asked.

"Oh, no I was confused."

"Budmon can be such a boy sometimes."

"What does that mean?!" Budmon said.

"Girls have to act like girls." Sunmon retorted.

"Please, must we fight?" Luna said. "I think you're both wonderful Digi-"

CRASH!

Luna spun around to see some trees fall down. A plant-like Digimon approached them angrily. It looked like a flower with spiky tentacles.

"Blossomon!" Budmon said. "Usually they're nice, but this one looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the tree."

"Spiral flower!"

Flower petals shot out from the tips of its tentacles which had what looked like flowers on them.

"Poison thorn!"

"Starlight!"

Budmon and Sunmon launched themselves at the attacker. Luna gasped as they were hit by petals.

"Wait!" She called, but they weren't listening.

Blossomon caught the two digimon in thorny tentacles.

"NO!" Luna shouted. "Leave them alone! Huh?"

A light burst out from the device in her hand and hit her digimon.

"Sunmon digivolve to Coronamon!"

"Budmon digivolve to Lalamon!"

Luna stared in amazement.

Sunmon had changed into a small red creature with a flame for a tail. There was also a device on its head that had flames coming from it.

Budmon was now a slightly bigger Digimon who looked like a flower. The bottom was green and the top was pink with two green leaves on its head.

"Corona-knuckle!" Coronamon's fist looked like it was on fire and rammed into Blossomon.

"Seed shot!" A shower of tree-nuts came from Lalamon's mouth and hit Blossomon.

Luna was so concentrated on the fighting Digimon; she didn't notice something dark explode out of Blossomon.

"Ow, what happened?" Blossomon groaned.

"Huh? Does that mean you're not going to attack anymore?" Luna asked.

"No, I felt strange though…hey, you're a human!"

"Yes she is, and we're looking for a way down to the beach to get to the others." Coronamon said.

"If you don't mind, I'm a bit hungry." Luna said. "I was hoping to have lunch at Ginny's house, but…you know."

"Oh, there's a Yokomon village nearby!" Blossomon said. "Follow this path here, if you see a mountain nearby, go the opposite way. It's through a desert so be careful."

"Thank you, sir."

"Can we trust him?" Coronamon asked as Blossomon disappeared into the trees. "I hope the others come."

"Yeah, I think they'll go where they try to find food and that's the Yokomon village." Lalamon said happily.

"I'm with Lalamon; I think we'll be okay." Luna said, smiling at the fire Digimon.

As they walked further, they saw something fly through the air and disappeared past the cliffs. A distant splash sound told them it was safe to continue.

Walking further, nightfall came and they still hadn't seen the village.

They found themselves in a desert with telephone poles. A roar sounded in the distance, followed by more splashes.

"Well that's odd." Luna said. "I wonder what those are."

"Telephone poles." Coronamon said. "You've never seen a telephone?"

"To be fair, I am a witch and haven't been too exposed to the muggle world. And I've never been to the Digital world before."

"That's right." Lalamon said. "Hey, look!" She pointed to a flame on the mountain behind them.

"Hmm…do you think the other kids are alright?" Luna asked.

The digimon shrugged.

A little while later, Lalamon had fallen asleep and was being carried by Luna.

"Luna, are you alright?" Coronamon said, noticing the girl yawning.

"Fine." Luna said, rubbing her stomach.

"I bet you're hungry." Coronamon said.

"I was planning on having lunch at Ginny's. I wonder if Daddy's still looking for me."

"I'm sure he is, if he loves you so much, he'll come looking."

"Will he find the Digital world?"

"I'm not su- LUNA!"

The girl had fallen into the sand and woke Lalamon abruptly.

"Ouch." Lalamon's muffled voice came.

"Luna…can you hear me? Luna…Lu-"

She thought she saw a bunch of orange fur before closing her eyes.

"What a strange looking Digimon."

"Is she okay?"

"Maybe we need water."

"Water would be good."

"She's not a Digimon, please get some water." Coronamon's voice snapped.

"Dad-dy…"

"Luna, are you alright?"

"Coronamon? Where am I? When was it daytime?"

"You collapsed in the sand." Coronamon responded. "Lalamon's getting you some food. Right now, you're in a shaded part of the Yokomon village. These are Yokomon." He gestured to the three round and pink Digimon who were staring at her. They had blue flowers on top of their heads.

"We made it?" Luna asked with a grin.

"Yup, if that Digimon hadn't helped, you would have been a goner."

"What Digimon?"

"I don't remember, I was too worried about you. He looked like a lion."

"That's Leomon." One of the Yokomon said. "He's a nice Digimon."

"He's a lion like Gry- uh…like great lions." Luna finished lamely. "Do you have-?"

"Water." Lalamon announced, giving Luna two small bowls.

Luna ate and drank happily. "Thank you all, you've been so kind. And this food tastes great, though I prefer an infusion of Gurdyroot."

"What's that?"

"Er…vegetable juice." Luna said. "Hey, what's that?" She said, pointing to the distant mountain. She saw something crash into the mountain.

"Mihirashi Mountain?" A Yokomon said. "Oh, if it's smoke, that's Meramon. He guards the mountain there."

A little while later, Coronamon started staring into the desert.

"Hey, I think the other humans are coming." Lalamon said, "Coronamon sees them."

Luna squinted; she could barely make out a bunch of shapes running towards the village.

She recognized them as humans when the Yokomon surrounded them excitedly.

The smaller ones seemed to be fascinated by a pink bird.

Luna got up with help from her two Digmon and slowly made her way over to them.

"Ginny?" She whispered.

The redheaded girl looked back. "Huh?" It wasn't Ginny.

"Hey, a human!" A boy with messy brown hair yelled, running over to Luna. "Oh boy, are we glad to see you! We were hoping to run into more people so we can get out of here-"

"Do you have a cheeseburger?" asked the brown haired girl with the pink hat.

"Do you have candy?" A small blond boy asked.

"Do you know a way out of here?" A taller blond boy asked.

"Do you have medical supplies?" A blue haired boy with glasses asked.

"Who's Ginny?" the redhead with the blue hat asked.

"Hold on, you're not Japanese, are you? English?" A young boy with dark red hair asked.

"I am from Britain, but I've known how to speak Japanese since I was five." Luna said. "It seems I've mistaken you for my friend with similar hair." She said to the redhead. Then she turned to the others. "I don't have any food and I just got here yesterday." She held out a device. "Do you know anything about it?"

The seven children showed her theirs too. The Digimon smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm Luna." Luna said.

"I like your radish earrings." T.K. said.

"Thanks, they're Dirigible Plums, it helps the person accept the extraordinary. I can get you one when I get home."

"Oh, cool!"

"And we're her Digimon." Lalamon said. "I'm Lalamon and this is my brother."

"Call me Coronamon." He said softly.

"Tai."

"Matt"

"Sora"

"Mimi"

"Joe"

"Izzy"

"T.K."

"Agumon"

"Gabumon"

"Biyomon"

"Palmon"

"Gomamon"

"Tentomon"

"Patamon"

"No way, Tanemon?" Lalamon said. "You changed to Palmon, congrats!" She hugged Palmon.

"You know each other?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, we were all waiting for our humans. Tanemon and Budmon are best friends." Agumon responded. "By the way, who won the Digivolving bet?"

"Everyone except me." Coronamon grumbled.

"Yay, we beat him!" Gomamon said, giving Agumon a high-five while Gabumon laughed.

"Aw, I should have joined in." Tentomon said.

"Yeah, me too." Patamon agreed.

"I'm thirsty." T.K said.

"We have fresh water over there." Yokomon said. "It comes from the lake on top of Mihirashi Mountain."

Coronamon squinted towards the mountain again.

Biyomon was telling the Yokomon about how she digivolved while the others looked around.

Luna stared at the sky vaguely, losing track of the conversation, until a yell brought her back.

"Ahh!" T.K. yelled, jumping back as a burst of fire came from the fountain.

The kids had gathered in hopes of getting water, but instead a wall of fire was surrounding the water. Luna ran over to see what was going on.

"The water evaporated." A Yokomon said.

"There's always water in the lake." Another said.

They all ran to the lake, but all that was there was the ruin of a ship.

"Someone pulled the plug!" T.K exclaimed.

Tai had the bright idea to fish a bucket into the fountain's depths to see if he could find water. He stated that he refused to give up, but when he pulled the rope, the bucket was gone and the end of the rope was burnt.

"Hang on." Izzy said. "That flying gear crashed into the mountain."

"Oh great, it had to be the one that gives us water." Joe groaned.

"The water comes from a lake on top of the mountain." A Yokomon said. "If something crashed, it could change the water supply."

"But we don't dare go up there; it's guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon." Another said.

Tai pulled out his mini telescope. "Hmm…What does this guy look like? Yikes- never mind, he's coming this way!"

"But he never comes off the mountain, this is very strange!"

"BURNING! TOO HOT! IT BURNS!" Meramon howled.

"Meramon is a fiery Digimon." Biyomon stated. "But since it's his nature, he shouldn't be in pain from his flames."

"BURNING!"

"It's like he's crying." Tai said.

"Oh no, what do we do?" Sora asked. "He's coming towards the village."

They were frozen in shock until Tai yelled to run.

All of them fled to the ship. Tai and Sora helped the Yokomon onto the ship.

Biyomon was still on top of the cliff, making sure the Yokomon were safe. The others called for her to come back, but she didn't listen.

Meramon had snuck up behind her.

"Hey, go away we- whoa!"

She was swatted down the cliff by Meramon.

Sora ran to catch the tumbling Digimon and managed to break the fall. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

The other Digimon attacked, but nothing worked. Greymon's Nova Blast actually made the attacking Digimon bigger.

"Sora's in trouble, I've got to help!" Biyomon said.

Sora had her head down; she couldn't bear to see her friend be destroyed by-

"METEOR WING!"

"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon." Matt gasped. Sora looked up to see a giant bird shoot fire at Meramon.

Meramon groaned.

"We've almost finished him…Hey Luna, your digivice." Tai said.

Luna looked at the glowing object. She glanced at her digimon.

"I don't have any Gurdyroots for luck, but you can borrow a Yokomon." She said happily.

"No, but you can point the digivice at me." The fiery digimon said.

Luna did as Coronamon said.

"Coronamon digivolve to…Firamon!"

Coronamon changed to a lion-like creature with wings.

"Firamon…" Luna said. "Well, I suppose you should help."

"Right." Firamon said, flying to the sky.

"FLAME DIVE!" He was engulfed in flame as he shot towards Meramon while Birdramon let out another burst of fire.

"Argh!" Meramon groaned as he was hit. A black gear shot out of him and burst.

"Yay, Biyomon did it!" T.K cheered.

"And Firamon!" Mimi said.

Sora and Biyomon hugged, they were relieved to find each other safe. Luna gave Coronamon a hug and was surprised she didn't get burned.

"Well, I guess you can fight fire with fire." Tai said. "Good job Biyomon!"

"You too, Coronamon." Joe said. "How come you didn't get burned?" He asked Luna.

"Because I'm her partner, I can't hurt her." Coronamon responded. He also suspected that Luna's magic prevented this as well, but he didn't say that.

**Author's note…again: So that's the first chapter. Luna didn't witness Agumon and Gabumon digivolving because this is her story. From now on, she should be with the digidestined.**

**I want to keep it as close to the show as possible while also including the magical world and keeping close to the events that occur there too.**

**I hope everyone's personalities are the same.**


	3. Beyond dreams

They waved to Meramon as he left, still apologizing for what happened.

The next morning, the kids and their digimon headed out to try and find people.

Luna smiled. "I think yesterday was a great day." She said.

"You're kidding, right?" Joe said, his glasses slipping down a little. "We get attacked by a guy who's throwing fire at us and you say it's a great day…"

"You've got to think positive."

"Okay, I think I'm positively going insane." Joe complained.

"Maybe there are Wrackspurts in your head."

"What are rack sports?" T.K. asked.

"Wrackspurts, they're invisible creatures that float inside your head and make your brain go fuzzy."

"Hey, that happens when I play video games."

"No, that just means you're tired and sad because I beat you." Matt said.

_I must remember not to say anything else, no matter what. I can't risk exposing the magical world. Daddy says that's bad._ Luna thought.

"Hey, what if we traveled the whole world already? I think I've seen this place before" Sora said, looking around.

"I don't think that's possible." Mimi whined. "Oh, I'm tired." She sat down on the ground before anyone could respond.

T.K. plopped himself on the ground. "My feet hurt." He said.

Luna was staring up at the sky. "Maybe we could take a break." She said.

"Yeah, we need it." Sora agreed. "We don't have any place to be…"

"So let's not hurry." Tai finished.

"What are you thinking about?" Coronamon asked Luna.

"My mum said home is where your instincts lead you and wit will show the rest of the way. I can't seem to find my instincts." Luna said.

"Well, what do instincts look like?" Lalamon asked.

"I don't think they're visible, it's just an abstract thought. I think this place is nice."

"Glad you think so." Coronamon said. "So how do we get you kids home?"

"My heart will lead me home." Luna decided. She looked over to see Izzy quickly rescuing his laptop from being smacked by Tai. "What is that?" she asked.

"Huh?" Joe said. "You've never heard of a laptop?"

"Um, sure I have." Luna said, trying not to reveal that she knew nearly nothing about the muggle world.

"Uh-huh."

"Are your brain cells malfunctioning?!" Izzy said. "This is a valuable piece of equipment!"

"I wasn't hurting it." Tai said defensively.

"Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair." Sora said.

Tai grumbled and turned away. "Hey!" he said. "I see smoke!" He ran towards it with Agumon right behind him.

"What is he doing?" Matt asked.

Izzy was immersed in his computer until Tai yelled something.

"Hey guys, there's a factory thing here!" He said.

"What?" Luna asked.

They all got to their feet and ran to Tai.

"Hey, it is a factory." Joe said.

"Maybe it can manufacture a way home for us." Matt said.

Luna giggled.

The kids ran into the factory, but they didn't see anyone on their way in.

"Look, it's moving by itself!" T.K. said, pointing to a machine.

Silver gears and cogs were turning and a belt with strange metallic objects was moving. Little hands and drills were putting the pieces on.

They stared at amazement until Tai suggested splitting up to find help. He, Joe, and Sora went off in one direction while the others found the battery to power the place.

Matt, T.K. and Mimi went back to the main room once the battery was found.

Luna looked around. "What's a factory?" She asked.

"Prodigious," Izzy said. "I found the entrance."

"Okay, then what are you going to do?" Tentomon asked.

"Whoa, look at this. It's like a different language." Izzy said, walking inside to find the circular wall covered with strange markings.

"I'm going to find the others." Luna said.

Izzy nodded absentmindedly.

Luna smiled and left with Coronamon and Lalamon.

"Do either of you know what a factory is?" Luna asked.

"It's where you make machines." Lalamon said. "Or clothes or food. I heard about it from a wise digimon."

"Numemon is not wise." Coronamon said. "And what does he know?"

"He knows how to throw sludge."

"Sludge?" Luna asked. "Is that like dung?"

"Yes, yes it is." Coronamon said. "They're like dung bombs being thrown."

Luna burst out laughing.

"What?" Lalamon asked.

"Dungbombs…there's such a thing in our world. Though it's used as a prank item and my friend Ginny has twin brothers who are pranksters."

Suddenly, the lights turned off.

"Hey, what happened?" Lalamon asked.

"I don't know, but we should keep going." Luna said, trying to see in the dark. She found a source of light and smiled.

"Alright, follow me." Coronamon said.

They walked in one direction until the lights turned back on.

"How-?"

"Tai, could you please not taunt the deranged android?!"

"Spiral twister!"

"Joe!" Luna said.

"And Biyomon." Lalamon added.

The three of them ran around a corner to find a strange android in front of them with Tai, Sora, and Joe hanging onto the rails.

"Seed shot!"

"Lalamon, wait!"

The seeds shot out before Coronamon could stop her.

The android turned around.

"Good going." Coronamon groaned.

"Hello, my name is Luna." Luna said. "Those are my friends there, but I don't think they appreciate being attacked. Maybe we can be friends."

"Luna, run!" Sora said.

"More intruders, Andromon will destroy you now" The digimon said.

"That's not very nice." Luna said.

Tai had located something and jumped down. He fiddled with controls until a giant crane picked up Andromon.

"Bye." Luna said.

"Take that!" Tai shouted, jumping back up to the others.

"Let's get out of here!" Joe said.

Everyone ran out until they heard familiar voices.

The others were on the roof top and Izzy looked like he was about to say something.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're being chased by a maniacal machine!" Joe said.

"What are you talking about?" Matt said.

There was an explosion and Andromon burst out of the ground.

"That." Tai said. "That's what we're talking about."

"Gatling attack!"

Two missiles shot from Andromon's chest. Everyone except T.K. managed to get back in time.

Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon just in time to send a howling blaster towards the missiles. They exploded and Garurumon took T.K. to safety.

"Guys, maybe you can digivolve again!" Sora said. "Ready, Biyo?"

Agumon, Biyomon and Coronamon ran towards Andromon. Agumon quickly digivolved, but Biyomon and Coronamon were blown away by Andromon's lightning blade attack.

"Biyomon!" Sora shouted as she caught the pink bird.

"Gotcha!" Luna said. Coronamon groaned.

"Alright, my time to shine!" Lalamon said. She zipped towards Andromon. "Alright, Digivolve! Lalamon digivolve to…"

"Lalamon, what are you doing?"

She opened her eyes. "What the-?"

"Get out of there!" Izzy said. "Hang on, Greymon and Garurumon need help. Abandoning my alien theory, I'd say that Andromon's at a higher level than the other two…what do we do?"

"I have an idea, try putting in the program you did earlier." Tentomon said.

"But it burned you!"

"I also had a strange feeling that it would help."

"If you say so." Izzy still didn't look reassured as he got his laptop back out.

Garurumon was thrown to the side and Greymon tripped over him.

Izzy pounded the keys, "All set, go Tentomon!"

Luna squinted as a bright light surrounded the bug Digimon.

"Kabuterimon, present and ready to go!" He had turned into a giant blue beetle-like digimon.

"Cool."

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" A burst of lightning zapped at Andromon.

"I still don't think it's working!" Joe said.

"Maybe it has a weak spot…"

"When Ron got hit by his brother, he had a bruise and a bump on his arm and we couldn't touch it because it hurt." Luna said. She remembered going over to Ginny's house and seeing Ron with a giant red spot on his arm, muttering something about 'bloody beaters' and she assumed Fred and/or George did it.

"Vulnerable…that's it! Kabuterimon, aim for his left leg where it's exposed!"

Kabuterimon followed Izzy's direction and a bolt of lightning hit the leg. Andromon yelled in pain before something black came shooting out of it and exploded over their heads.

"What was that thing?" Joe asked.

No one answered. They all watched as Andromon got up again. "What happened?"

They explained the situation and Andromon was stunned, but accepted it. "I'm sorry, I am usually kind to all." He said in a calm robotic voice. "Please forgive me. I know a way out of this factory, it is down there." He pointed to a grate.

"The sewer, gross! No way." Mimi squealed.

"You want to get out of here or not?" Tai asked.

"Think of it as an adventure." Luna said with a big grin.

"Let me guess, today's been fun too?" Joe asked sarcastically.

"Exactly." Luna said, not missing a beat. "Can't you relax and have fun?"

"Are you insane?! We're far from home and far from safe! Do you even know how to get home?"

"Relax, Joe." Matt said.

"Don't tell me what to do, Matt!"

"Alright everyone, we need to just chill." Tai said.

"I still don't want to go in the sewer." Mimi said.

"Fine, you can stay here with Andromon."

"No way, I will not do that!"

"Come on, make up your mind!"

"Taichi Kamiya, don't pressure her!" Sora scolded.

"Taichi?" Luna wondered.

"Yeah, Tai's my nickname. Pretty much everyone calls me Tai unless I'm in trouble or my little sister's teasing me."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, Kari. She's at home though, she didn't feel good."

"Oh."

They had all jumped down except for Mimi.

Mimi took a deep breath. "I know I can do this. Really, I can. Okay. Ready, set..." She came in after them.

"Okay, that only took about four minutes." Tai said, rolling his eyes.

The kids started walking down the path.

"Huh? That's strange, it's not working…" Izzy said, pressing a key on his computer.

"Let's give it a whack!" Tai said.

"I'll help." Agumon said.

Izzy ducked as the two collided. Tai ended up hitting Agumon on the head and Agumon hit Tai in the face.

"You seriously thought you'd try that again?" Sora said.

Tai blushed with embarrassment.

The group continued while singing a song of their own invention. The lyrics were random and made no sense at all, but it passed the time until someone let out a squeal.

The group stopped and turned.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing…sewer water hit me…"

"That's it?" Gomamon asked.

"No…I just miss home and…I remembered singing as I did my laundry." She said sadly. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, it's okay." Tai said. "I miss playing soccer and then relaxing with a warm bath afterwards."

"I miss playing my video games." T.K. said. "And sometimes my friends came over to play too."

"I miss home cooked steak." Matt said with a sigh.

"I miss the beach." Mimi said. "The sun, the sand, the water on my toes…simply amazing."

"I miss gazing at the stars and planets every night." Izzy said. "Charting the lunar patterns too…"

"I miss Dad." Luna said. She also missed Plimpy soup, chasing after Nargles and chatting about magic with Ginny, but she decided to leave that out. "And my friend, Ginny."

"I miss homework." Joe said.

The other kids gave him weird looks.

"It's never too early to start planning your future." Joe said defensively.

"What's homework?" Luna asked before she could stop herself.

"Seriously?" Joe asked.

"Joe, be nice, maybe she was homeschooled." Sora said.

"Yes I was, and sometimes I'd go to Ginny's house because she's homeschooled too."

"Why didn't you go to regular school?" T.K. asked.

"T.K., don't ask questions like that!" Matt scolded.

"It's alright. Ginny's parents can't afford private schools and my parents wanted me close to them. Public school wasn't an option because it was too far to travel."

It was sort of the truth as the Weasleys were indeed a very poor family. The muggle schools were quite good, but the Lovegoods and Weasleys didn't want magic exposed and it would be easier to keep track of seven kids in Mrs. Weasley's case.

"Oh, and they didn't give you assignments or tests?" Tai asked.

"No. We just had to work during 'class' hours."

The Lovegoods and Weasleys did teach their children about magic, but also muggle courses such as English and Math and the basics of muggle Science and History. Selene Lovegood had contacted a friend who taught at a Muggle university and had her tutor Luna until she was nine. Of course Xenophilius lost the contact information amongst all the Quibbler paperwork and by the time he found it, Luna was due to start Hogwarts.

"Now I'm going to a boarding school. I couldn't go before because it has an age requirement." Luna said. "You have to be eleven years old or turning eleven in that year."

"Is your friend Ginny going?" Sora asked

"Yes."

"But how can she afford it?" Joe said. "You said she was too poor to go to a private school."

"Er…Scholarship." Luna almost winced, she hated lying but it was sort of true. You had to be magical to get in so she thought that could count.

Joe looked doubtful.

Thankfully Luna was saved by Mimi pointing out a noise.

"It's coming from back there." Palmon said.

The noise sounded like angry chattering as it grew closer. Then they saw outlines of many green slug-like things.

"Numemon!" Gabumon said. "And they don't look happy. We should hurry before they start throwing-"

SPLAT!

Gomamon got a faceful of a pink substance.

"Yuck." Mimi said.

"RUN!" Matt and Tai yelled as the Numemon continued throwing the waste product.

They ran out into the light to find the Numemon had retreated back in.

"Glad we're out of there." Sora sighed. "What happened?"

"Numemon hate sunlight." Gabumon explained. "They also have a reputation for throwing-"

"Ugh! That was disgusting!" Gomamon said, popping up out of the river. "I'm so happy that I'm clean now."

"Why were they mad at us?" T.K. asked.

"I don't know, maybe we disrupted their home." Gabumon said. "Which is why they threw the-"

"EW! THAT'S SO GROSS!" Mimi squealed. "Ew, ew, ew, ew! It had to be-"

"Would everyone please stop interrupting me?" Gabumon asked. "Can't I finish one sentence without-?"

"Hey, look at that!" Mimi said.

"Never mind…" Gabumon muttered.

Mimi was pointing towards rectangular objects sticking out of the sand. "Oh yay, vending machines!"

"Wait, it could be a trap!" Matt said.

They followed Mimi to where the machines were.

"Wow, look at that!" T.K. said. "There's so many, do you think it has candy?"

"Is that what vending machines normally have?" Luna asked.

Sora nodded. "That and various snacks and sometimes soda and water."

"Maybe it has pumpkin juice." Luna said.

Joe looked at her suspiciously.

The others were looking at the vending machines hungrily, but they knew that it could possibly be a trap.

"It could end up just like the phone booths." Tai said.

"Pardon?" Luna asked.

Sora explained how they had found phone booths but none of them worked and they had run into a nasty Shellmon.

None of them had noticed Mimi walk up to a machine and begin to put money in it.

"Mimi?" Matt said. "Where'd you go?"

"There's nothing in these stupid things!" Mimi groaned, smacking the machine.

The machine shuddered and crashed open, revealing three Numemon.

"Hey, you." A Numemeon said. "How would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"GROSS! No way." Mimi huffed.

Luna giggled. "He likes you."

"Well I don't like him; he's short and smelly and looks like a slug."

"Come on, I'll buy you a fancy castle and plenty of flowers and-"

"Forget it!" Mimi said. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last Digimon in the world. I'd rather date a toad than you."

"Uh…Mimi…" Palmon said.

"What?"

Palmon pointed to the red faced Numemon.

"Don't worry; these guys are afraid of the sunlight." Mimi laughed. "I'll be safe."

Just as she finished that sentence, a gigantic cloud moved over them. The vending machines crashed open around them and a bunch of Numemon were glaring at them. The kids took off as fast as they could while the Numemon chased after them, yelling.

Luna found herself separated from some of the others and tried to keep following Izzy, but fell down into the grass. The next thing she knew, she was running.

She thought she was sleepwalking again, but it seemed so real. She felt the ground under her feet and the heat from the sun, but her vision was clouded and a buzzing sound was in her ears.

She thought she saw the figure of a confused looking Mimi and Palmon, but didn't know why she was running past them.

_Maybe I have Wrackspurts in my head. _Luna thought. She saw a blurry looking Tai running past her and an object following him. _Where are Coronamon and Lalamon? Is it possible that I've been dreaming? Maybe I can call for help._

She felt her mouth moving, but she wasn't calling for help.

_Have I been put under that spell that Daddy told me about? No, that's not possible; I haven't been around any wizards or witches. These kids are muggles and there's no way anyone would be able to do that at the ages of eight to twelve. That's it, they're Wrackspurts. I bet the Numemon have tons of Wrackspurts on them. It's okay though, Mimi and Palmon can figure this out._

She went along with this happily until she found herself laying on what seemed like stone. She pushed herself up to see Joe laying down a few feet away.

"Joe?" She said. "Joe, are you alright?" She shook him slightly.

Joe opened his eyes. "What happened? I feel like I've been in a marathon and is that a giant cactus?"

Luna turned to see Lalamon and Coronamon running towards them with the other digimon and kids. Mimi was riding on a giant green cactus with holes for eyes and a giant mouth.

"What is that thing?" Joe asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luna said. "Palmon must have digivolved."

"That's right." The cactus said. "I'm Togemon now…but I feel a little tired."

Togemon yawned. She put Mimi down before turning back into Palmon.

The others were congratulating the two when a giant teddy bear walked up to them.

"What the-?" Joe gasped.

"Oh hello." Luna said. "Are you our friend?"

The teddy bear smiled. "Yes, and I'm sorry for attacking you before. My name is Monzaemon and I am in charge of Toy Town where all unwanted toys are taken care of by me."

"Toy town, that sounds neat." Luna said.

"Again, we're attacked and you think it's an adventure?" Joe said.

Luna smiled.

"I want to give you something after I caused you trouble. Hearts attack!" A shower of hearts enveloped them and they were lifted into the air.

They suddenly felt happy and warm inside.

"Mimi! Mimi, will you go out with me?" Numemon called from below.

"No." Mimi replied simply.

"Monzaemon, maybe you should change the name of this attack because it sounds odd." Luna said. "How about Heart Hug?"

"I shall think about that." Monzaemon said kindly. "Thank you."

After the kids said their goodbyes, they began walking through a forest. Mimi told the others that Monzaemon had a black gear stuck inside him and it made them wonder if they should be worried.

Suddenly, Coronamon began shivering; the flames around him were flickering rapidly. He said it was because it was really cold. Then they saw a clearing up ahead which had patches of snow and…a refrigerator?

Joe blinked several times; he expressed doubtful concerns which were ignored by everyone else headed towards it.

Tai and Matt began arguing about exploring around the mountain or staying where it was safe, but they both ignored Joe's concern.

In the midst of this, Luna, Sora, and Mimi had found the fridge full of eggs. T.K. and Izzy located some hot springs, but the water was too hot for them to go in.

Joe interrupted the fight and pointed out that they both had valid points and they should wait until morning to figure it out.

The boys agreed and wandered over to the rest of the group who had just gathered the eggs near some hot rocks.

The kids made eggs for themselves and ate for the first time in a while.

Matt and Tai started the same argument again, but were broken by several yawns from the group. They determined that they should go to bed and then resolved to discuss this in the morning.

Joe was restless, though. He couldn't help thinking about how everyone thought he was a boring spoilsport. He sighed and got up, staring up at the mountain. Agumon told them that this was called Infinity Mountain and it was one of the biggest and tallest that he knew of.

Gomamon had woken up to see Joe disappearing into the forest. Without waking up the others, he hurried after Joe.

When Gomamon caught up to Joe, they began talking about how Joe thought he should be responsible because he was the oldest and how he didn't want everyone to see him as a coward. They would have gone further, but they heard a noise up ahead.

They saw a figure making its way uphill.

"Luna?" Joe said when the figure had passed a patch of moonlight.

She didn't respond.

"Is she sleepwalking?" Joe asked.

"I wondered why she wore shoes to bed." Gomamon said.

"Luna!" Joe ran after her. "Luna, wake up! You're on a dangerous mountain."

"There are mountains around Hogwarts…I want to go to Hogwarts…" She said dreamily.

"Okay, but this isn't Hog-mart or whatever you said, this is Infinity Mountain."

"I want to go to Hogwarts…I need to learn…learn to be-"

Joe didn't find out what she had to be because at that moment a rumble sounded from the mountain as it shook violently and Joe had to cling to the rocks to prevent the both of them from falling. He grabbed Luna's arm and she blinked.

"Huh? How did I get here? Oh, hi Joe." She said.

They both noticed several black objects spinning out of the mountain.

"What the-?" Joe said.

"There's a unicorn behind you." Luna said.

Joe turned to find that there was indeed a unicorn-like creature there. It had black wings and what looked like part of a helmet over its eyes.

"Unimon, he's alright though." Gomamon said.

"Luna!" A voice shouted.

They turned to see Lalamon and Coronamon running towards them.

"They're over here!" Lalamon shouted back.

Before any of them could speak, a loud gasp from Luna made them turn towards Unimon. Unimon had just reared back in pain and now glared at them. Joe spotted a black gear stuck in its back.

"That looks painful." Luna said.

Unimon aimed an attack at them and was hit by fireballs.

"Birdramon to the rescue!" The giant orange bird said.

"And Greymon!" Greymon said, running up to them.

Tai and Sora hopped off of Birdramon and watched as the two digimon fought Unimon.

"Alright, let's go!" Lalamon said determinedly. "Lalamon digivolve to…"

Another rumble shook everyone down and Joe fell off the mountain.

"Joe!" Gomamon shouted. A bright light shone from Joe's digivice.

Joe squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for impact.

However, he fell onto a soft furry object. He opened his eyes to see a digimon had rescued him.

"Gomamon?"

"Ikkakumon now, Joe."

Joe nodded.

Ikkakumon jumped up and aimed. "Harpoon Torpedo!" He shouted. Blasts shot from the horn on his head and hit Unimon. One of the torpedoes hit the black gear, causing it to break away from Unimon and explode.

The others cheered as Joe and Ikkakumon approached them.

Unimon gave an apologetic look and a slight bow before taking off.

Tai, Sora, Luna, and Joe along with their digimon climbed the rest of the way up.

Gomamon recounted his tale to Biyomon, Agumon, and Coronamon.

Lalamon sighed. "Why can't I digivolve? I was so close! I'm the last one now…"

"Not quite, Patamon hasn't digivolved yet." Luna said. "Have some faith; I'm sure you'll digivolve in no time at all."

Lalamon smiled.

"We really are on an island." Tai said. "I don't see any other islands nearby."

The group headed back to the others, wondering if they would ever get back home.

That night, Luna was visited by strange dreams. She was flying past blurred images and voiced were playing in her head. It sounded like a boy around T.K.'s age and she was positive that it was the Digital world:

"_Where am I?"_

"Hey, are you okay? Wake up."

"_Good, you're alive! I was worried for a minute." _

"_Er, I'm not sure."_

"_I don't know where you are. I don't even know where I am. What's your name?"_

" _Are you a Mudblood?"_

"_So either you're a witch or not."_

"_No, I meant a different kind of witch. Not like those in fairy tales. You're a good witch."_

"_What are you?"_

"_I'm as real and human as you." _

"_Hey, over this hill! I see them!"_

"_We're all in this together so…I nominate myself for second in command! I'm not really the leader sort of person."_

"_MAKE ME! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! I DON'T BLOODY CARE WHAT YOU DO! NO!"_

_A boy was laying on his face in some sort of dark room. He was bleeding and crying. "He's my friend…I won't…I WON'T! AAARGH!"_

_The room shook and a blaze of fire whipped across the room._

Luna gasped and sat up quickly.

"Can't sleep?" Joe asked. Luna shook her head. "Neither can I. Ever since I got here I've been dreaming about strange things. Mostly I just hear voices."

"Same here. Do you think it could be someone trying to communicate?" Luna asked. "I've just seen someone being tortured."

"Did you recognize him? I didn't see anything odd." Joe said.

_I think he must be magical. Maybe I'm seeing the future…maybe this is about Harry Potter… Ginny did say he has black hair. _Luna thought. "No, but I don't think it means anything." She said. She gave a smile and lay back down.

_I'm being silly, that boy was younger than Harry is now and in any case I don't think he has been to the Digital world…has he? No, the other Digimon are confident that there had not been any humans in their world before…have there?_

**A/N: While writing this story, I was relying on Digimon Wiki and episodes of Digimon on YouTube, however, the person on YouTube got banned for copyright infringement. I had been looking at it to find quotes, but now the videos are gone. Everything after Joe says 'Tai, could you please not taunt the deranged android' is all from what I remember and from Digimon Wiki. **


End file.
